The Legend of a Chibi
by Chibi Ai Chan
Summary: When Link and Zelda are out riding horses after the defeat of Gannon, they find Dark Link. ::Re Posted! Chapter 3 up!::
1. Dark Link

I don't own Zelda!  
  
"!!" - Speech  
  
'!!' - Thought  
  
~*~ - Scene change  
  
_______- Begin/ End story  
  
The Legend of a Chibi.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Link stepped away from the pedestal now currently holding the master sword. Zelda had just sent him back to his own time to grow up normally.  
  
"Goodbye, Link, I hope we meet again someday..." The little blue guardian fairy, Navi, said and flew out the window high above.  
  
Link sighed and walked out of the Temple of Time. 'I guess I can go see Zelda...' he thought to himself, and headed for the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
'No wonder it was so easy for Gannon to take over Hyrule, these guards are idiots!' Link thought as he easily hid himself behind the bushes and walls. When he made it to Zelda's Courtyard, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess was just in the position he thought her be. She was looking through the window, her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"It isn't nice to spy, you know." Zelda whirled around to see the intruder.  
  
"Oh! It's you Link! How are you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Link muttered. For some reason, he was in a bad mood. There could only be one reason...  
  
Puberty.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go and ride with me."  
  
"Ride?"  
  
"Horses."  
  
"Oh! I'd love to! Let me go change!" With that Zelda went through the door on the right, leaving Link to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
When Zelda came out, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, TIGHT blue jeans that sculpted the curves of her body, a pink, tight shirt that stopped right above her belly button, displaying her flat stomach, and her hair was down to gently blow in the wind.  
  
Jeez, when had she gotten so... pretty?  
  
He blushed and started to feel uncomfortable, his tights suddenly getting to small.  
  
Yep, defiantly puberty.  
  
Again I say, oh joy.  
  
"Well, are we going?" Zelda asked, concerned for her friend, who suddenly got VERY still. Link blushed furiously.  
  
"Um... uh... y-yeah..."  
  
Zelda laughed at Link's antics.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Link and Zelda were riding along when they heard something. It sounded like the ocarina.  
  
"Zelda, stop and listen..."  
  
Zelda stopped along side Link's horse. A beautiful melody was playing, it sounded happy, but sad at the same time. And it was coming from the bushes.  
  
Link hopped of the large steed and walked up to the bush. He moved the branches away and took a good look who was there.  
  
It was a little boy, about Link's size. He had black hair, red eyes, a black tunic, black hat... well, he looked like Link's double, from the size to the hair style.  
  
The boy looked familiar.  
  
Too familiar.  
  
Strange.  
  
The boy in question pulled away from his black ocarina, and looked to the green-clad boy looking at him sitting behind a bush. Link suddenly remembered. He knew this boy! From the Water Temple!  
  
Dark Link. But.. he was a child... and alive. Why was he alive?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: OoooO! Dark Link! He is my favorite villain! Especially when he is a kid in fanfics!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Yay! Mine too!  
  
Dragon Snap: (Hugz Chibi Dark Link)  
  
Chibi Gohan: Hey! I'm a chibi too! It says so in my name!  
  
Dragon Snap: Ok! (Hugz Chibi Gohan)  
  
Chibi Gohan: (Hugz back) Please review! 


	2. Link Fainted!

I don't own Zelda!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Story Weaver1: Yeah, I liked what Link thought of the guards too, and no, Dark Link isn't gonna be the villain, but I AM going to make him a bad ass.  
  
Anyone: Thanks!  
  
Midnight*Starfire: Thanks, I like the puberty idea too. I got it from a DBZ story called "Your Mom!" Gohan is going through puberty, and I thought it was cute.  
  
Pretty Kitty Fairy: Yeah, the chibis are cute!  
  
Kagome: Give me time This week has been HECTIC!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, I only put up the first five reviews of each chapter, so hurry and review so I can acknowledge you!  
  
"!!"-Speech  
  
'!!'-Thought  
  
~*~-Scene Change  
  
____________-Begin/End Story  
  
The Legend of a Chibi Chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelda looked over Link's shoulder. She cocked her head to the side before realizing who it was...  
  
"AHH! LINK! IT'S DARK LINK!!!"  
  
Zelda hopped into Link's arms like Daphne does Fred on Scooby-Dooby-Doo. This made Link:  
  
1.) Blush furiously.  
  
2.) Make his tights get really small again.  
  
And 3.) Make him curse at puberty, once again.  
  
Yep, DEFENANTLY, puberty.  
  
I've said it once; I'll say it a third time...  
  
Oh joy...  
  
"Uh, L...Light Link?" The Shadow said, standing up to his full height behind the bush, which wasn't very tall because he is only 10 like his counterpart.  
  
Link started shaking so bad that he dropped Zelda and wobbled on his own two feet.  
  
"Link, are you OK?" Zelda asked her friend, not knowing what the hell was going on.  
  
Link fell down, unconscious, and drooling a waterfall of saliva.  
  
Zelda leaned over her fallen friend, Dark Link following.  
  
"He fainted," Dark Link said bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders. "He'll wake up in a few hours, I'll take him to the Forest."  
  
Dark Link hoisted the green-clad boy over his shoulders and walked to the dense Kokiri Forest.  
  
Zelda, too shocked that the Hero of Time had fainted, didn't protest and just nodded her blonde head and stared on dumbly.  
  
~*~  
  
When Dark Link reached the Forest, he ignored all of the weird stares he was overloaded with from the Forest Folk, who were all actually children at least the age of ten.  
  
He walked over to the tree house in the northwest side of the village and looked up at the ladder to get onto the balcony, and into the house.  
  
"And this little pig made his house out of twigs." Dark Link repeated, remembering the story, "The Three Little Pigs."  
  
Dark Link looked over to the boy, then at the little river of spit behind him.  
  
'Disgusting.' He thought and threw his partner onto the platform carelessly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: So, how's that? Ya like it?  
  
Chibi Gohan: Sorry it took so long, she had family to deal with. Family from New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Kentucky, and California. BIG reunion, I was there!  
  
Dragon Snap: Yeah, I drew him on a piece of paper SEVERAL times, trying to fix his damned hair!  
  
Chibi Gohan: I like it this way!  
  
Dragon Snap: Whatever you say, sweetie! Oh yeah, me an' Go-Chan got married and had a little baby His name is Shugo!  
  
Shugo: (Wraps his tail around Watasha's wrist) Ya ya ya! Ha ha! Goo goo ga!!  
  
Dragon Snap: OooO! He's so cute, he has Go-Chan's soft hair and my blue eyes! (Really, Shugo is MINE MINE MINE!!! I originally made him Gohan's other half, but I like him for anything. NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! SHU-CHAN IS MIIIIINE!! I MADE HIM UP!!)  
  
Please review! 


	3. The Cow

The Legend of a Chibi  
  
By Dragon Snap  
  
"Hi," = Speech  
  
'Hi' = Thought  
  
_______ = Begin/End story  
  
~*~ = Change scene  
  
BerlinsBrownEyes: Sorry! Don't kill me!  
  
Chapter 3 Dark Link's Adventures in Finding Light Link's Tunics!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark Link carelessly threw his counterpart on the iddy-biddy wooden bed. He looked down at his saliva- covered clothes and sneered.  
  
'That idiot drooled all over my tunic, and I don't have an extra.'  
  
He spotted the wooden dresser beside a...cow. Why was there a cow in here? How did they get it up here in the first place??  
  
The shadow walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Underwear. Figures. The second. Socks. The third. Tights. Wait. Tights? Why the hell does Light Link have tights? Oh well....  
  
He looked over to the door in the wall. Was it a closet? Dark Link walked over to the door, opened it, and peeked inside. He suddenly slammed the door shut. Something stank in there and he didn't want to know what it was. A bathroom? Maybe...  
  
'SO WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT IDIOT KEEP HIS EXTRA TUNICS?!'  
  
Dark Link spotted a hole in the wall. Maybe...  
  
He walked over to the hole and stuck his hand inside. Clothing. He pulled out the cloth. Hats. What looked like hundreds of them. So where does he keep his tunics??  
  
"MOOOO!!"  
  
The cow.  
  
He looked over to the cow. Something green beside it caught his eye. He crept over to the cow, and crawled up under it to get the green cloth, what he suspected it to be a tunic. Finally! He could get the slobber-rags off!  
  
Something heavy sat on him. Something with utters. And hooves.  
  
The damned cow.  
  
The cow started to chew away his black tunic, while sitting on his back. It was all warm and like a cushion!  
  
'Now I have a bed and not just that little thing with the yellow fur on it's head!'  
  
'This is going to be a looooooooooooong night...'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dragon Snap: Okay, I promise next chapter Link wakes up, alright?  
  
Chibi Gohan: Uuugh... this is going to take even longer!  
  
Shugo: Ya ya!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Link's Awakening no pun intended

I don't own Zelda!  
  
Hikiri no Perinsesu: Thanks! And this is young Link; Dark Link is the same age (12). And I think it'll get a plot in next chapter, I'm not sure. Or it might be a PWP? (Plot? What Plot?)  
  
Light-sakura11: Thank you and thank you, I was aiming for that!  
  
Story Weaver1: I know, I know. I wasn't in a good mood, so I hurt Dark Link. (SORRY!!)  
  
Ayachan21: Zelda will come up here, when Link wakes up.  
  
Confused Phoenix: Thanks, and I will.  
  
Remember! Review quickly so that I can acknowledge you!  
  
The Legend of a Chibi Chapter 4  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Dark Link sighed. The cow was still sitting on him, having chewed away the bottom half of his tunic off, and was now working on his gray pants. He glared at the green cloth that he discovered is indeed a tunic.  
  
'Stupid cow...' He thought. 'Why does Light Link have on in here anyways?'  
  
Light Link stirred on the bed. He opened his crystal blue eyes and looked around.  
  
'Why am I in my room? Wasn't I with Zelda just a minute ago?'  
  
"Well, It's about time you woke up..." Said Dark Link from under the cow.  
  
"Ahh! Who said that?!"  
  
"Up under the cow, dimwit!" Light Link looked to his left.  
  
"Since when was there a cow up here?" Something popped into his head. "How did a cow get up here?"  
  
"How should I know?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Wait, who are you?!"  
  
"DARK LINK!! NOW HURRY UP YOU HALF WITTED KLUTZ!!"  
  
Light Link climbed out of his bed and walked over to the cow.  
  
"How come you don't just faze into the wood? You are a shadow."  
  
"I can only do that with water and mirrors! Now, GET THIS COW OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
"I can't lift the cow, but I can get you a mirror!"  
  
Light Link scrambled out of the tree house and ran to Saria's house.  
  
"Saria! SARIA!!!"  
  
"Yes, Link?" Said a girl with green hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Saria, I need a mirror!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... uh... I'm... holding a pageant show for the hylian women!"  
  
"Okaaaay, I... guess I could give you a mirror..." Saria went to her little wooden dresser and pulled out a mini-mirror.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks!!" Link ran back to his tree house and walked over to Dark Link, he held the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Oh, uh... thanks..."  
  
Dark Link fazed out from under the cow and into the mirror, Light Link walked to the center of the room and placed the mirror on the floor before his counterpart fazed in.  
  
"Uh... thanks, Light Link..."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Hey, do you feel and earthquake?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I do..."  
  
"LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no! Zelda!!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Yeah! Now Zelda is here!  
  
Dragon Snap: Sorry for the long wait, and I know this chapter wasn't really worth it.  
  
Chibi Gohan: Hey, isn't that where you left your other story?  
  
Dragon Snap: SHH! They don't know that!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
